The invention relates to a method for detecting faults in a pump assembly having an electric motor, or faults in an electric motor.
Different faults, in particular bearing damage, may occur in pump assemblies which are driven by electric motors, or also in electric motors themselves, or also damage to impellers or contamination may occur in the pump assemblies. It is desirable to be able to detect these faults as early as possible, in order to be able to exchange such an assembly or to overhaul it in good time, before a complete failure of the assembly occurs.